Be My Valentine
by nweeks3
Summary: In the third incarnation of My Complete Pitch Perfect Story - Part 5, many of the Bella couples go on Valentine's Day dates.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: I wasn't sure at one point I'd have a Valentine's Day themed story. But let's see how this turns out. I'd also like to thank RizzV825 for helping me think of the title of this story.**

This story takes place on February 14th, 2024.

CHAPTER 1:

At about 12 Noon on Valentine's Day, Aubrey & Chad had lunch somewhere near the East River.

"I'm so glad we both got today off from our jobs." Aubrey said.

"Right?! Otherwise we wouldn't be able to have a nice lunch together." Chad said.

"It seems more convenient than trying to get a sitter for Finn." Aubrey said.

"Especially since he's at school right now." Chad said.

"Exactly." Aubrey said as the two enjoyed their meal.

Just as the two were about to finish eating...

"You know...I had this idea..." Chad said.

"Okay..." Aubrey said curious.

"You know how for the past month or so, Finn kept going on and on about his new love for Mickey Mouse?" Chad asked.

"Yeah..." Aubrey confirmed.

"Well, I was thinking about something we could do for him for his 5th birthday." Chad said.

"Do you mean what I think you mean?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah...what if we took him to Disney World to meet Mickey Mouse." Chad suggested.

"OMG! Chad, that's a wonderful idea. He'll love it there." Aubrey said.

"I don't doubt it. (sighs) I remember the last time I went to Disney World. It was so long ago." Chad remembered.

"Me too. The last time I went to Disney World, it was the summer before my mom died." Aubrey remembered.

"I'm so sorry. I know you miss her very much." Chad said sympathetically.

"I do. I even remember being in that Hospice Center with her on her last day." Aubrey said.

"That must've been very hard for you & your dad." Chad said.

"It was. I'll never forget her." Aubrey said.

"Of course you won't. As for me, the last time I went to Disney World, it was the Spring Break after my 13th birthday." Chad remembered.

"Really?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah. My folks & I wanted to go around New Year's, but since my birthday is very close to Christmas, we had to wait." Chad remembered.

"Wow. Are you looking forward to going back again?" Aubrey asked.

"Definitely. And one thing's for sure; Finn will be very happy at Disney World." Chad said.

"I don't doubt it. How about we tell Finn about the trip later tonight." Aubrey suggested.

"Good idea. But for now, a toast to another awesome Valentine's Day together." Chad said.

"Cheers." Aubrey said as the two clicked their glasses.

* * *

At about 3pm that same day, Emily came home to find a vase full of roses and a single lit candle on the coffee table.

"Hey, babe. Happy Valentine's Day." Benji said coming out of the bedroom.

"Thank you. What is all of this?" Emily asked.

"I had today off from work, so I got some roses and I even rented a movie for us to watch." Benji said.

"That is so sweet." Emily said.

"Thanks. And then after the movie, I figured we could order a pizza." Benji said.

"Okay. But what if Russell gets fussy tonight?" Emily asked concerned.

"Let's not worry about that, okay. Hopefully that won't happen." Benji said.

"Okay. Care for a glass of wine during the movie?" Emily asked.

"Sure." Benji said as Emily went into the kitchen with a new bottle of wine she brought home.

Emily looked into the cupboard to find two wine glasses and a corkscrew before pouring some wine for her & Benji. She then joined Benji on the couch with two full wine glasses as they cuddled up before starting the movie.

"Well, babe, here's to another Valentine's Day together." Emily said.

"Cheers." Benji said as the two clicked their wine glasses before taking a sip.

When they started their movie, it was Russell's nap time. So they didn't have to get up that often to check on him.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

At about 5pm that evening, Beca & Chloe were getting ready for their double date.

"I hope they get there soon, our dinner reservations are in an hour." Beca said.

"Relax, Beca. They'll be here." Chloe said as someone knocked on the door.

"That's probably them." Beca said as she went to answer the door. And to no surprise, it was Jesse & Chicago.

"Hey, guys. Happy Valentine's Day." She said as Jesse & Chicago walked in.

"Same to you, Beca." Jesse said handing Beca a boquet of roses.

"Awww, these are lovely. Thank you, Jesse." Beca said giving Jesse a kiss.

"And where's Chloe?" Chicago asked.

"Right here, babe." Chloe said giving Chicago a kiss.

"These are for you." Chicago said handing Chloe a boquet of roses.

"Thank you so much." Chloe said.

"So, you guys ready to go?" Jesse asked.

"Yep. Let's get going before we miss our dinner reservations." Beca said as they all left.

Shortly after they left, Amy came downstairs wondering why it sounded so quiet.

"Beca? Chloe? Are you guys still here?" She asked but got no response.

"Hmm, I guess they went out for Valentine's Day. Well, I'm not going to sit in the apartment alone like a sad sack. I'm going to a bar." She said as she grabbed her purse & coat and headed out the door.

* * *

One hour later, Beca & Chloe were on their double date with Jesse & Chicago.

They got a table at the Cheesecake Factory which they thought was a good idea due to their delicious selection of cheesecakes.

"I got to say, they've got a lot of selections here." Jesse said.

"How'd you two get a reservation at this place?" Chicago asked.

"We booked a table two days before Christmas." Chloe said.

"Nice. So, what should we order?" Jesse asked.

"Well, I was thinking you & I could split a flatbread pizza." Beca suggested.

"And I'd be good with one of the salads." Chloe said.

"Nice. I think I'll go with a burger." Chicago said.

Minutes later, their waiter showed up to take their order. 20 minutes later their food arrived.

After their meal..."What do you think, should we all split a cheesecake?" Beca asked.

"I like the fresh strawberry one. I get that one everytime I come here." Chloe said.

"You've never told me that." Beca said.

"I guess it slipped my mind." Chloe said.

They ordered the cheesecake and based on how small it was and the number of slices, the four of them were able to eat it all.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3:

While Beca & Chloe were out on their double date, Amy went to a bar in downtown Manhattan.

She went inside at sat down at the bar to order a drink.

When the bartender came to take Amy's order, it turned out to be none other than former Treblemakers leader Bumper Allen.

"And what I can get for you miss..." Bumper stopped when he noticed Amy.

"Bumper?" Amy asked surprised to see him.

"Amy?" Bumper asked surprised to see her.

"Fancy running into you." Amy said.

"Likewise." Bumper said.

"How long have you been working here as a bartender?" Amy asked.

"About a year or so. Turns out they were hiring and even though I work til 2am nightly, it's totally worth it." Bumper explained.

"I'll bet. Though I thought you were a big star after your appearance on 'The Voice'" Amy said.

"Sadly, I didn't make the Top 12. So, I'm here now hoping to make enough money before I take another shot at the big time." Bumper explained.

"You don't have a date for Valentine's Day?" Amy asked.

"Nah. I asked a few girls out, none of them gave me a chance." Bumper said.

"Well, they sure don't know what they're missing." Amy said.

"You're so right. They're not like you though." Bumper said.

"Yeah. I remember that time you asked me out during my senior year at Barden." Amy said.

"That sure was a moment to remember." Bumper said.

"You know...I'm not dating anyone right now. How about you give me a call sometime." Amy suggested.

"I'd like that." Bumper said as he wrote his number down for Amy.

"And while I'm here I guess I'll have a beer." Amy said.

"Coming right up." Bumper said as he went to grab a bottle of beer for Amy.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"You know, this has been my best Valentine's Day ever." Jesse said.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but me too." Beca said.

"And there's only one way I can think of to make it better." Jesse said.

"What's that?" Beca asked.

"Beca Mitchell, when we first met working at the radio station at Barden. I knew something inside me was saying that being with you was my destiny. Yes, we were apart for a while when I went off to the West Coast, but when it all fell apart, I couldn't stop thinking about you. So, Beca Mitchell...will you marry me?" Jesse asked getting down on one knee holding an engagement ring.

Beca looked at the ring surprised until she was finally able to come up with answer.

"YES! I'd be honored to marry you." Beca said as two shared a kiss after Jesse placed the ring on her finger.

"I can't wait to tell my parents & Benji." Jesse said excited.

"I can't wait to tell all the other Bellas." Beca said excited.

"Come on, I'll walk you back to your place." Jesse offered as the two continued walking.

Meanwhile...Chloe & Chicago were walking one block behind Beca & Jesse when they stopped before an intersection.

"You know, this date tonight really got me thinking..." Chicago said.

"About?" Chloe asked.

"How before tonight I never had a Valentine's Day before where I had a romantic date." Chicago said.

"Well, I'm glad we could have one. And us going on double dates with Beca & Jesse has been like a big bonus to me." Chloe said.

"Maybe one of these days we could go on a date on our own." Chicago said.

"We could definitely try that." Chloe said.

"And I know exactly how we could cap off the night..." Chicago said.

"How?" Chloe asked as Chicago took out an engagement ring from his pocket and got down on one knee.

"Chloe Beale...will you marry me?" Chicago asked.

Chloe looked at the ring surprised until she was finally able to come up with answer.

"YES! ABSOLUTELY!" Chloe said as the two shared a kiss before Chicago placed the ring on her finger.

"I can't wait to tell all of the Bellas!" Chloe said excited.

"What do you say I walk you back to your apartment." Chicago said.

"Okay." Chloe said as the two headed back.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4:

As Beca & Chloe came home they were both very excited to share what happened.

"I can't believe we both got engaged on the same night!" Beca said.

"I know, right! We have to tell the other Bellas!" Chloe said as she pulled out her phone and sent a group text to the other Bellas.

In the text she wrote: "NEWSFLASH: Beca is engaged to Jesse and I'm engaged to Chicago!"

After she sent the text, Amy came home.

"Hey, ladies. How was your night?" Amy asked.

"Best Valentine's Day ever. Check your phone." Beca said as Amy did so.

"Wow! Congratulations, you two." Amy said.

"Thank you. We're both really excited about what happened." Chloe said.

"So, how'd you spend your night?" Beca asked.

"I went to a bar to get a drink, and much to my surprise, Bumper was working as the bartender." Amy recapped.

"OMG, did you two get back together?" Chloe asked.

"Not right away, but we might. I gave him my number. Odds are he'll probably call me sometime later." Amy explained.

"Well, we'll both hope for the best." Beca said.

"Yeah. But right now, I wonder how the rest of the Bellas are celebrating their Valentine's Day." Chloe said.

* * *

At about 8pm that evening, Jessica was putting Danny in his crib for the night while Ashley was in the living room lighting a single candle with the lights slightly dimmed.

"Okay, looks like Danny's asleep. Now our romantic Valentine's Day can officially begin." Jessica said as the two shared a kiss.

"Alright. I figured what better way to have the perfect Valentine's Day than by watching a rom-com." Ashley suggested.

"Great idea. Which one should we watch?" Jessica asked.

"How about we watch my favorite rom-com: 'Isn't it Romantic'" Ashley suggested.

"That's a great idea. Go ahead and put the Blu-ray in while I go make us some popcorn." Jessica suggested.

"Want me to pour us a glass of wine while the popcorn's popping?" Ashley asked.

"Of course." Jessica said.

"Alright, then. I'll get the Blu-ray menu cued up and then I'll pop the champagne bottle." Ashley said.

When the popcorn finished popping, Jessica put the popcorn in a bowl before returning to the couch. When the couple sat down on the couch, Ashley poured Jessica a glass of wine and then poured herself one. Once the couple was situated with the popcorn & wine, Ashley grabbed the Blu-ray remote and started the movie. About halfway through the movie, Jessica fell asleep while Ashley looked over thinking about how happy they are.

THE END!


End file.
